jacks_custom_walking_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust (TV Series)
"Trust" is the fifth episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twentieth-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 20, 2023. It was written by Myra Abdulai and directed by Michael Cudlitz. Plot After the destruction of a community, refuge is looking unlikely and the survivors must prove their worth to those they once called a family. Synopsis - Cyndie and others fleeing from Whisperers - Michonne and the others arriving home - Cyndie and others venturing through land being cut off by a herd, a young girl is bitten. Cyndie wonders where to go. - Upon entering Michonne is greeted by R.J. she ignores him and goes home and begins to cry. - Cyndie attempts to evade the herd by smearing themselves with walker guts and passing through the herd, a few don't make it but most do. A sign reveals they are heading towards Alexandria. - Carol meets Michonne and asks her what happened, Michonne refuses to answer but says that she knows Oceanside is gone. - That night the same rain begins pouring that was seen at the end of Dark Water, and the same rain which is hitting Cyndie and the others at that present time. The story is now linear again. - Aaron arrives home at Alexandria that night and Michonne greets him, she asks what happened. He knows nothing, she is trying to hide her shame and keep the truth a secret. - The next morning, Cyndie and the others see the road for Alexandria and all the workers who are outside preparing to start the day. Michonne is on guard duty and as the two crowds come together she refuses to open the gate. Carol asks what she is doing but she says she can't let them in as she believes there are Whisperers among them. - Cyndie shouts up pleading for refuge but Michonne glares, Cyndie continues pleading. Beatrice asks what the problem is, Michonne says she cannot tell if they are all Oceansiders and Alexandrias or if there are Whisperers among them. Michonne refuses her entry, and the Alexandrians. An Oceansider shouts that there is a herd coming, Magna and Yumiko prepare to open the gates against orders, Michonne orders D.J. and other soldiers to restrain them. - Cyndie asks if she can prove she knows them all but despite Michonne trusting Cyndie, she cannot let anyone know she is the reason behind the destruction of Oceanside. Carol is beginning to piece it together, she asks Michonne why she already knew Oceanside was destroyed before sending the guards if Cyndie says the delay of the guards coming was the reason for it's destruction. Carol order Jerry and the other Kingdomers to fight the gate open, Michonne shoves carol down. A fight breaks out. - Meanwhile on the outside, the walkers are closing in and with limited weapons, the Oceansiders are being hit hard, the Alexandrian workers are helping but it is not enough as the Whisperers reveal themselves. - Michonne orders Carol to stop the fighting but Carol denies it, suddenly a shot fires in the air and Michonne turns. Judith is pointing her gun at her mother, "Open the gates" she says. - From the other side of the road coming up to Alexandria, Rhys and the others hear the shot. The look at the road ahead of them in fear as they hear the screams of terror, Negan and Rhys exchange shocked glances. Cast Co-Stars * Antony Azar as R.J. Grimes * Annabelle Holloway as Gracie Uncredited * Marisol Correa as Oceanside Sentry * Pilar Casado as Oceanside Sentry * Lisa Shirley as Oceanside Sentry * Missy Massey as Oceanside Sentry * Keely McAllister as Oceanside Sentry * Amber Daley Mahek as Oceanside Sentry * Articia Rose as Oceansider * Esther Pittman as Oceansider * Rachel Hernandez as Oceansider * Jessica Prichard as Oceansider * Cindy Strickland as Oceansider * Belleamie McMillan as Oceansider * Preston Kameka as Oceansider * Tina Nixon as Oceansider * Angie Tanksley as Oceansider * Robin Cox as Oceansider * J.T. Corbitt as Oceansider * Gail Everett-Smith as Oceansider * Candace Clifton as Oceansider * Chatejah George as Oceansider * Renah Gallagher as Oceansider * Candace Griffith as Oceansider * Kathi Blinkley as Oceansider * Gina Chapman Cordon as Oceansider * Marvin Lee as Alexandria Councilman * Chuck Hollywood as Alexandria Resident * Jimmy McAfee as Alexandria Resident * Laura L. Anderson Weber as Alexandria Resident * Mario Williams as Alexandria Resident * Christina Cobbs as Alexandria Resident * Tia Davis as Alexandria Resident * Daniele Lyman as Alexandria Resident * Christopher Gaynor as Alexandria Resident * Shellnae Demarest as Alexandria Resident * Casey Miracle as Alexandria Resident * Mandi Mazonkey as Alexandria Resident * Corky Turvey as Alexandria Wrangler * Carol Bruckner as Kingdom Refugee * Eric Hailey as Kingdom Refugee * Marie Dixon as Kingdom Refugee * Melissa Deater as Kingdom Refugee * Michelle Hartwig Rich as Kingdom Refugee Deaths * At least 2 Whisperers * At least 4 Alexandrian workers * At least 10 Oceanside Refugees Trivia